Time Brings Everything
by redsn0wflakes
Summary: AU- [one-shot] Kagome is hated by her abusive father. An accident brings her closer to Sesshomaru. Will she find love and escape her hell? (KagxSess)


A/N: Heylo peoples! This is my first story, any comments are appreciated. This is also a one-shot, meaning I'm not going to update. I don't own Inuyasha, as much as I want to. Thanks to an anonymous reader, I edited my story. I spelled Kikyou wrong before. Thank you so very much! Anyhoo; on with the story. Enjoy!

Time Brings Everything

"Daddy! Look at my report card!" a little girl said. "I have all A's! Are you proud of me?" She looked hopefully at her seated father for his approval.

_"Kagome," her father stated simply._

_"Yes, daddy?"_

_"Kagome, are you proud of yourself?"_

_"Of course daddy," answered Kagome. "I worked very hard to-" Slap! She was cut off by a painful slap on her right cheek. Her eyes watered._

_"You think you are so good now, huh? You're wrong. Even if you are the smartest, the richest, or the prettiest girl in the world, you are still not worth a thing!" Her father tore her report card in half and threw it at her face. "Get out of my sight this instant!" he yelled._

_Kagome ran out of the study with tears streaming down her face._

_"Serves you right," a little girl standing in the doorway said. She put her hands on her hips and wrinkled her nose at Kagome. "You really think you are better than me? Watch this!" She sauntered over to her father and gave him her report card. He smiled and scooped her onto his lap._

_"Kikyou! You are so smart! All B's and an A! You must be the smartest girl in your class!" he complimented. Said girl glanced disdainfully at Kagome then turned smiling at her father. Kagome started to cry even more. She turned and ran from the room._

I opened my eyes and sat up. That memory keeps haunting my dreams. I lifted a pale hand to cover my eyes. It felt good on my burning eyes. I sat there for who knows how long until my eyes stopped burning.

I stared into the darkness, listening to see if anyone else was awake. All was quiet. After a while, I turned to my clock. It read 3:25 am. I smiled sadly.

"Happy birthday to me," I sang softly. I held up a finger and blew at it, pretending it was a candle. "Congratulations, Kagome. You are finally 18. This present is for you," I whispered. "Thank you Kagome." I reached a hand out as if to accept it and put the imaginary gift next to me. "A new jacket! Wow! This is the best…" I stopped.

This is not an unfamiliar scene on my birthday. I don't even know why I always do it. I guess it's because nobody ever say happy birthday to me. I know it's very pitiful, but it eases the pain in my hollow heart.

I smiled. Today is Friday. My so-called family will be visiting my stepmother's parents. I never get to go, not if I ever want to. I'll get the house all to myself for the weekend. What am I going to do in an empty house anyway? I do not have the slightest clue. I won't mind the silence, though. At least I don't get beaten.

That's right. My dad beats me. He uses a lot of ways, which means my collection of scars is very diverse. Let's see, he whips me, burns me with cigarettes, smacks me, punches me, cuts me with knives, throw utensils at me, slams me to the wall, breaks dishes using my head and so on. I must admit; he is very creative.

I'm just glad he doesn't rape me. That's the funny thing. It's the stepparents who are supposed to beat their stepchildren. In my family, my stepmother barely looks at me, let alone beat me. My dad is the only one who physically abuses me. That doesn't mean my stepsister doesn't torture me. Now that's a different story. She has a very big vocabulary of insults to throw in my face. My stepbrother Souta is the only one who is nice to me. It's because I babysat him since he was a kid.

My school life is similar to my home life. Most kids ignore me, as if I don't exist. Some insult me. I'm a loner, not the typical loner who has some friends, but a real loner. I've never had a friend before. Most are just scared of Kikiyo. I mean, she is the daughter of the one of the richest man in the country. I am too, but they don't care.

Even the teachers seem scared of her. That's the reason they don't ask about my scars. They know. They know that my dad beats me whenever he's pissed off about anything. Even if he is mad at Kikyou or Souta, he takes it out on me.

I don't care though. I stopped caring since I was eight years old. I stopped trying to make my father happy. Truth was, I knew he would never be happy with me since. I used to always get good grades to please him, but I stopped. I didn't fail, though. I wanted, no, needed to succeed. I wanted to prove to that I can be successful without him.

Maybe because of the things I learned in my early years that I stopped try to fit in, stopped crying. No one ever invites me to play with them. I used to cry about it, but that only made Kikyou happier. She rejoiced in my pain. That was why I closed my heart to those emotions. Even if I did feel them, I never showed it. Crying was a weakness that she knew I had, so I stopped. Even if Kikyou was no longer a threat to my peace, I don't think I would be able to unplug the dam of tears.

I used to try to ease the pain. I tried smoking, but every time I came down from my high, the pain was still there. I quit smoking, and tried drinking. Yet, the results were still the same. Whenever I awoke with a headache, I remembered the reason I was drinking. He would beat me, because I sometimes smell like alcohol. He thought I was out at night, sleeping with men, which was false, because I was a virgin. I hadn't even had my first kiss, yet.

I used to always think that I had mastered my emotions. I used to be so proud of myself, thinking that I was the only one in the world who can not show a trace of emotion. I was very wrong. Only one person rivaled my 'ability'. He made me feel… admiration.

Flashback

It was the first day of school for Kikyou and me. It was my second year and Kikyou's first year in high school. Our family had just moved to Tokyo from Nagoya. I was standing at my locker, looking at my schedule. I was very happy with my schedule, since I had my elective and the lunch period I wanted.

Everyone gave me a wide berth. I was the only one wearing black on the first day of school. People considered that bad luck. I didn't care; I always wore black. I saw someone walk right in front of me and stop at my side. I looked up to see the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had long silver hair, a pale complexion, and golden eyes. I couldn't stop staring, until I heard giggles. I looked behind me to see Kikyou and a bunch of other girls. She looked at me haughtily and said, "So, you find Sesshomaru-sama interesting, I assume. Well, you'll have to wait in line for him, though I doubt you have a chance."

The girls around Kikyou giggled. I reddened just a tiny bit, but regained my composure and walked away. I could feel the said boy's eyes on my back. During the whole exchange, he hadn't said a word nor did he show any emotion.

The thing was; I had all of my classes with him. I didn't dare look in his face during first period. I saw all of the girls flirting with him, yet he didn't even look at them. He doesn't show a hint of emotion on his face, except for an occasional smirk.

End Flashback

After that, I couldn't help feeling flustered around him. I couldn't get his face out of my mind for days. He was always in my dreams. I felt scared. I have never experienced an emotion like that before. I was afraid my wall was going to crumble. I kept trying to tell myself that it was just a silly infatuation. It was just something a schoolgirl would feel about a hot male celebrity.

I kept telling myself that he was just another jerk, since he is the son of the richest man in the whole country. I knew he would never notice me. He was just a star among other stars in the night sky that I can never reach. I didn't stop telling myself these things. I kept telling myself day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year. It was hard for me to try to forget him. He always had all of my classes.

My room was starting to get lighter. My clock read 6:00 am. I slowly got out of bed and went to my bathroom to take a shower and take care of my morning needs. After I finished, I walked to my closet to pick an outfit. I wanted to look good for my birthday. I picked out my favorite blue jeans, a brown long-sleeved shirt, and a black short-sleeved t-shirt for layering. I brushed my bangs to hide my unusual blue eyes.

I went downstairs quietly, trying not to wake my parents. I had a bowl of Lucky Charms and a Pop-tart. I took the lunch bag that a servant had made for me and put my black Converses with brown laces on. I slowly began to walk to school. It took me 30 minutes. There was still no one on campus. People usually start to arrive around 7:15, since school starts at eight. I walked through the doors to my locker. I put all of my unnecessary books into my locker until I only had one book in my backpack.

I walked to a grove of trees behind the school. It was my favorite place. It was very secluded and peaceful, unlike the school. There, nobody teases me, nobody talks about me, and nobody gives me dirty looks. I sat under a giant oak tree. It's my favorite one. It was big and offered me the stability that I sometimes need. I sat there, staring into space, dreaming of a better future until the five minute bell rang.

I hurried to class so I won't be late. Surprisingly, I was the second earliest into class. The first was Sesshomaru. I went straight to my desk by the window in the back of the room. I sat staring into the grove, until I noticed that the sky was gray. I smiled slightly, hoping it would rain. I love rain. It seems to wash away my worries. It was the tears that I couldn't cry, the emotion I couldn't express. If it would rain, my birthday would be perfect.

At the passing period between first and second period, Kikyou visited me. I guess she wanted to wish me a happy birthday. Her way of telling me was quite unique.

I was getting my books for second period. Kikyou, her boyfriend Inuyasha, and their gang of 'friends' came up behind me. When I turned around, Kikyou yanked my books out of my hands and gave it to Inuyasha. I tried to reach for it, but he was taller than me.

"What do you want?" I asked Kikyou.

"Oh, just wanted to see how you're doing, slut." When I didn't answer, she slapped me. By now, everyone in the hallway was looking at me, waiting for my reaction. I didn't give Kikyou the satisfaction of seeing me mad. I didn't do anything; I just gave Inuyasha one of my death glares. He started to get nervous. "Since it is your birthday, I'll tell dad that you were being a bitch today. See what he's going to do about that."

"Uhh Kikyou, I think we should leave. She's scaring me." Inuyasha said. Kikyou nodded and they left. I had then just realized that Inuyasha still had my book. I didn't know what to do, until Sesshomaru walked by and took my book from Inuyasha's hand. He handed me my book while everyone stared at us. I only nodded my thanks and walked away.

By the time lunch began, it was pouring outside. I didn't bring a sweater or an umbrella. I just went straight outside to my grove, my sanctuary. I was soaking wet when I reached my favorite tree. I sat down and opened my lunch. There was a peanutbutter sandwich, a bag of chips, and an apple. When I finished, I just sat there, letting the rain drench into me. It felt good against my skin. I threw my head back and let the rain fall onto my face. I felt the drops sliding down my cheek, imagining they were tears.

Sesshomaru's POV

I saw her leave the cafeteria. I was very curious. It was raining outside, yet she kept walking to the back of the school. I followed her outside but didn't let her see me. I saw her eat her lunch under a tree with the rain falling onto her. I was about to leave when I saw her tilt her head back to let the rain fall straight onto her face.

I was suddenly immobilized. Never had I saw her look so peaceful, so calm, so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I stared as her eyelids flutter open. I saw the way the corners of her mouth curved up in a tiny smile. I couldn't breathe. I have never seen her look so happy. It was the first time I saw her show any emotion.

Kagome. That was her name. I had always admired how she hid her emotions so well. Her locker was next to mine, so I saw how people pick on her. Yet, she never showed a trace of pain or anger.

Kagome, she amuses and surprises me. I hadn't known that she had blue eyes. They were a clear blue, almost like sapphire. I heard the bell rang, and hurried back inside. I didn't want her to know that this Sesshomaru was spying on her.

Kagome's POV

I went into class soaking wet. Everybody stared at me. Someone said a nasty comment and the whole class snickered. I went back to my desk and sat there for the whole class shivering. The heater being broken didn't help, either.

By the time school ended, I was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. I started to walk home. I was walking so slowly that I when I reached the parking lot, it was practically empty. I felt the world around me spin and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was laying in a warm bed. I looked around me to see it wasn't my room. I sat up and realized that I wasn't wearing my clothes but a dark blue button up shirt. I got out of the bed and realized that I wasn't wearing any underwear or anything. Luckily, the shirt reached past my mid-thigh. I walked through the door into a living room. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"So, you are awake." I heard a voice behind me say. I instantly turned around to see someone I would never think I would see.

"Sesshomaru. Why am I here? Why are you here? Where am I anyway?" I asked. I was scared. He was standing a foot away from me, and I was wearing almost nothing.

"No need to be afraid. I'm not a rapist. I saw you faint in the parking lot, so I brought you to my house."

"You…you didn't change me, did you?" I asked nervously. I felt as if I was in a dream. A very nice dream, my mind added. The guy that I secretly had a crush on is actually talking to me. I felt my face get hot. The stupid bastard only smirked.

"Actually, I did. I won't tell anyone what I saw though," he said. "That is, unless you want me to." I started to get mad, but he laughed. I had never heard him laugh before. He had a very rich laugh that sent shivers down my back. "Do you want to sit down?" I nodded, and followed him to the couch. He turned the T.V. on to the news. "Are you hungry? I cooked Odon"

I nodded; Odon was my favorite food. While he was gone, I looked around. The living room was easily twice the size of my bedroom. The walls were a light sage green. The furniture was pale yellow with a retro style. I was surprised that he didn't live with his parents. Well, he was a senior whose parents are deadly rich.

He returned with two bowls of steaming Odon. He handed me a bowl, which I reluctantly took. I didn't start eating. I felt out of place in his apartment, so I put the bowl on the coffee table. I also had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

"Eat. I know you're starving." He said.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About six hours. It's almost 9'o clock."

"Six hours? I have to go home! My parents are going to get mad at me."

"You're afraid they're going to beat you?"

"How?…No, They don't beat me. It's just the rumors that Kikyou tells."

"I changed you, remember?" I blushed deeply. I remember, all right. I reached over to pick up my bowl.

"And now, for the 9:00 news: There had been a major accident on Osaka Boulevard. A car was overturned into a ditch and blew up. The person inside was none-other than the owner of Higurashi Cosmetics Company, Yahiko Higurashi." I instantly looked up. Yahiko Higurashi, my dad. He's dead. I dropped the bowl I was holding, and it shattered. I saw Sesshomaru look at me.

I stood up and walked to the window. I looked out to the street below. It was Osaka Boulevard. I could still see people gathered around the remains of the car. My dad had died. I smiled. He won't be beating me anymore. He's not going to tell me how useless I am anymore. He won't be able to tell me that I never should have been born in the first place anymore.

I started to laugh. I laughed about my father's fate. He always boasted that he was the best driver. Look at him now. He deserved his ending. He thought he could beat me and get away with it. Fate was good to me. I finally got my revenge.

"You are laughing because…?" Sesshomaru asked. He walked up behind me.

"I finally got my revenge. That bastard died. Hahahaha!" I couldn't help feeling a lump form in my throat. My laugh ended with a sob. I didn't know why I'm crying. I screamed.

The tears were staring to fall. I wiped them away angrily. I've closed the dam, yet here it is, flowing freely. I was confused. I felt my emotions run array. I screamed in anguish again. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. I knew it was Sesshomaru. I didn't even flinch, didn't even move. I felt numb, cold, and lifeless.

Memories of my father flashed through my head. There he is, laughing with Kikiyo, while I was slumped against the wall, all bloody. There he is again, slapping me in front of a crowd of guests. Why? Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him? What crime did I commit that he had to treat me like that? Did my existence really shame him that much? Was the fact that my mother was a prostitute make me something to hate?

I leaned into Sesshomaru's warmth. I had stopped crying. I was too tired to do anything more than stand there, in the arms of the man I constantly dreamed about. I let him gently pull me down into a sitting position. His arms were still around me. I heard him whisper words into my ear, yet I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. My head couldn't function.

Sesshomaru's POV

I saw her laughing. I saw her with tears running down her cheeks. I saw her scream in anguish. I wrapped my arms around her, offering any comfort I can give. After a while, she leaned against me, exhausted. I pulled her down, then onto my lap. I sat there, rocking her and whispering comforting words into her ear. I didn't know what else I could do. After a long time, she sighed.

"Time. It brings everything," she finally said. I didn't know what to say. She continued. "It brought pain, humiliation, anguish, and finally, it brought freedom. I'm free now. But, why do I feel so hollow, so empty? All of these years, I only had hatred in my heart. Only pain, now that I have nobody to hate, I feel like an empty shell. Sesshomaru, can you please help me? Give me someone or something to hate."

"Please, stop hating. Here, let me give you something to consider." I placed a light kiss onto her lips. They were soft, and wet. I closed my eyes. I felt her eyelashes against my skin. I felt her responding to my kiss. Without knowing it, I deepened the kiss. I brushed my tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, and she let me. Her mouth was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted. Our tongues clashed, dancing an unknown tango.

We parted for air. She was surprised. Clearly, it was her first kiss. She tentatively leaned her head against my chest. I tightened my arms around her, showing that I was there for her. I started to rub her back. Her breathing was starting to calm.

"When you go home tomorrow morning, be prepared. Your stepmother will kick you out after the funeral. Start packing and get as much money you can get. Right after the funeral, leave. Come straight to my house. I'll help you find a home."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I've liked you for a long time. At the beginning, I was confused. I didn't want to have any feelings to disturb me. But you've stayed in my mind all of this time."

"I liked you too. I was scared. I kept telling myself that you would never like me. You're so popular, while I don't have any friends."

"That doesn't matter."

"Sesshomaru, I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome." She smiled. She actually smiled. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often."

"Wait, what did you mean by when I go home tomorrow?"

"Stay here tonight. It's still raining outside. Besides, I can tell you don't want to go home."

"Really? How do I know that you might not just rape me or something?"

"I already told you. If you don't trust me, fine, just let me show you, okay?"

"No!"

"So, you can be loud."

"Hey! I was worried." We laughed. Her laugh was beautiful.

"How about you live with me? I'll let you stay here for free."

"I can't do that. I have to pay too. I'll pay half of the rent, ok?"

"How about this: for the first three months, you stay for free, but after that, you have to pay."

"Okay. Thanks. I owe you."

"You know how to repay me?"

"No, how?"

"Well, I am feeling lonely tonight, so you can sleep with me tonight."

"I'm going home then."

"In that shirt?" I chucked as she blushed. "I was just kidding. I'd do anything for you, you know. By the way, happy birthday." I saw Kagome smile. Our lips met again for the second time that night.

THE END

A/N: Please review! Flamers are okay, too.


End file.
